kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Hanging Scroll Owner Ghost
He is the spirit of a distrustful old man inhabiting a hanging scroll of a (大黒天) (god who administers good fortune). Appearance Biography During his young days, the man was poor and worked desperately. He managed to become rich, but fell in solitude in his last years, for he felt he had no one he could trust. Before he died, he had a first-class painter draw a Daikokuten on a hanging scroll as a reward for his struggles, but his spirit lingered in that hanging scroll, for it was regrettable for him to have died right when he received it and not to have it being appreciated. His malice, on top of being powerful, produced a supernatural black blemish on the mallet of the scroll, which ended up then at the Mortal Census Bureau’s storehouse. When the storehouse became full, an exorcism exam took place, and the hanging scroll ended up with Rinne, for he demanded an exorcism of the highest difficulty in order to have his compensation increased to the maximum level. The old ghost told Rinne that he would pass on simply by hanging up the scroll in his home for a while. It seemed too easy, and it unexpectedly brings great prosperity to Rinne and Rokumon (by having many requests with offerings in the instrument shelter), and the stain was slowly fading away, but the man made the scroll proceed to disconnect Rinne of his friends. First, while Rinne and Rokumon were asleep, it had the mice stamp their contract with the 済 mark, which stands for fired, and send Rokumon on a package to Tamako. Then it slashed Sakura, when she came to Rinne’s home and took a close look at it, after learning from an angry Rokumon that his master supposedly fired him, which made her become against Rinne and fully supportive of Rokumon. It tried to turn Tamako against Rinne as well, when she came to check at his home, but she avoided its slash, and its stain fully disappeared then, revealing a scythe instead of a mallet, and as Rinne and Tamako discuss its powerful curse, it flies away. It gets chased by Rinne and both get snatched in an angry Rokumon’s mouth, but it gets purified by force by Rinne, as soon as he manages to get free and kick Rokumon away by saying he’s not fired, which breaks the curse on Sakura. It is revealed however that the scroll had anticipated its demise, and had the mice write a letter for Rokumon under Rinne’s name saying that he can buy himself a treat by selling his souvenir from his secret tour with Sakura, which it took from Rinne and inserted in the envelope containing the letter, while both were in Rokumon’s mouth. This left a great impact in Rinne and Sakura’s relationship, as Sakura believed that Rinne didn’t value their souvenir and angrily snapped at him, which took long to be repaired as other misunderstandings followed. Trivia * He was not named. Gallery Daikokuten.png|Hanging Scroll See also Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Manga-only characters Category:Minor Characters